From Michael’s Computer to Yours
by Melika Elena
Summary: COMPLETE. It’s been done before, but as Mia would say, “whatever”. Go into the computer and mind of Michael Moscovitz and see his thoughts on his life, his parents, his sister, and most importantly, his sister’s best friend.
1. 27 November

**Disclaimer**: Michael, Mia, Boris, Maya, and Lilly do not belong to me. (Although Michael sounds super hot). Everything belongs to Meg Cabot (especially the second paragraph which dictates what Michael needs to write—look familiar?) If everything belonged to me, I would SO be publishing this.

**Thursday, November 27**

Because my AP English assignment corresponds with today's events, I'll just copy and paste it into here:

_Assignment (Due December 8): Here at Albert Einstein High School, we have a very diverse student population. Over one hundred and seventy different nations, religions, and ethnic groups are represented by our student body. In the space below, describe the manner in which your family celebrates the uniquely American holiday, Thanksgiving. Please utilize appropriate margins._

Because god forbid if we have inappropriate margins.

6:37 a.m.—Wake up by the sound of my annoying sister Lilly, yelling throughout the entire household to see if anyone has seen her Thanksgiving shirt that she got specially made. The shirt says "Thanksgiving: The Start of a Mass Genocide Caused By the Pilgrims: Friends, Not Foe." Why can't she just wear a "Got Milk?" shirt like the rest of us?

7:18 a.m.—Said sister barges through my room, with me still under the sheets, and says (well, talking normally is yelling in Lilly's case) if I have seen her shirt. I tell her to go away, because I would never want her idiotic shirt in the first place and why is she being such a vacuous moron about Thanksgiving?

"Since when have I _not_ been particularly vocal when it came to Thanksgiving?"

Then I realized how stupid that question I asked was. Since when has Lily _not _been particuarly vocal about _any _holiday?

I groan at this and go back to sleep.

8:42 a.m.—parental units wake me up. "Why?" I groan. "We aren't doing anything productive today." At least _I'm _not. There isn't school today, and if there was, I'd at least have Computer Club… and in G&T I'd get to stare at—never mind.

Parental Unit Numero Uno, AKA my mother, says, "What do you consider productive, Michael?" This is what happens when I have psychoanalysts as parents.

I just groan in reply. "Why do I need to get up?" I try again.

"We're going to the Macy's Day parade," Parental Unit Numero Dos, AKA my father, replies.

"We are?" I sit up in bed immediately. "But… we've never gone before."

"What's wrong with new traditions?" Mom questions. Then she frowns, "Are you afraid of change, Michael?"

I flop down on my bed again. Parents.

9:34 a.m.—In the car, scowling because I missed out on breakfast because Maya got today off.

"Will you quit being a brooding moron and stop writing in that stupid laptop?" Lilly sneers.

I glare at her. "It's all your fault I'm here anyway," I snap back. "So why don't you be quiet?"

She doesn't, of course. Instead she bugs and bugs me about having a positive attitude and blah-blah-blah.

I hope Pavlov pees in her bed later on.

11:22 a.m.—Finally at the parade. Lilly is waving her stupid camera around, trying to get footage of the parade for her show _Lilly Tells it Like it is. _It would be an okay show if it wasn't Lilly who was on it. And that weird thing she does with her feet every time? Don't _even_ want to go there.

I manage to sneak off and I am now in a Starbucks, imitating a native Washingtonian, due to the excessive amount of coffee I've had so far.

This is the worst Thanksgiving I have ever had.

2:13 p.m.—At home, at last. I am so hungry, it isn't even funny. I'm a growing boy, you know. If I was at school lunch would already be over and I'd be in my favorite class, G&T. (Not only do I get to work on anything I want, including my website Crackhead, but I get to sit right next to/stare at—Never mind). Luckily, Maya didn't get the day off but she was merely at the store when I woke up, getting things for our traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Then, she will share dinner with us, as usual.

6:02 p.m.—Done with dinner. Delicious, as Maya's a superb cook. As usual, Lilly refused to eat. "It's a tragedy," she says as she yells out her traditional Thanksgiving rant, "that everyone in this household has been sucked into celebrating this vulgar ritual that started the genocide against the Native Americans!"

"And how do you feel about that," Dad asked.

I mentally groaned. Isn't it a bit _obvious _as her feelings on Thanksgiving?

Sometimes I wonder if I'm living in an insane asylum. No, really.

8:22 p.m.—Overhear conversation Lilly has with her geeky musician boyfriend, Boris Pelkowski. (I can't help it—she talks so darn loud).

Lilly: What? I can't come over, Boris. My insane, pro-pilgrim parents say that today is a 'family day' and if I won't even eat Thanksgiving dinner with them I at least have to stay home.

(Pause)

Lilly: What Mia's doing? Gosh, I don't know Boris.

How can she not know what her own best friend is doing? Come on, Lilly, what kind of a best friend _are _you?

(Short pause)

Lilly: I think she's at her Mr. G's parent's place. And then I think she's going to another genocide gathering thanks to her satanic grandmother.

Ah, so Mia's having two Thanksgiving dinner is she? Lucky.

Lilly: Why do you care?

(Pause)

Lilly: Kenny's over? Why?

(Another pause—this time a long one)

Lilly: Uh-huh. Hmmm. I think Kenny has some issues.

Kenny? _Kenny _has some issues? Well, aren't we Miss Hypocrite. And why would Kenny have any issues? He's a nice guy, in the computer club, and he's got the most gorgeous, caring, sweet girlfr—never mind.

He's a lucky bastard, that's all _I _can say.

9:28 p.m.—Go and start first Star Wars movie. Star Wars movies are the best, except the current ones with that pretty-boy Hayden Christensen and Ewan McGregor, who disgraces anything Star Wars by doing stupid romantic comedies with Renee Zellweger. Although, Natalie Portman _is _hot.

11:53 p.m.—Finally am going to bed after watching 3/4 of the first Star Wars movie. Would've watched more but parental units told me that I had to go to bed, as I had a very early dentist appointment the next day before my parents would be going to their convention downtown: The Survivors of the Vietnam War's Bisexual and Autistic Children Convention.

First however, I check website, Crackhead, and look at any feedback that I have gotten since two days ago. Have gotten four messages, which include:

_Sweet website, Michael. Especially love the music. System of a Down is so cool._

_-Felix_

_OH MY GOD! You are SUCH the best! We seem to like ALL THE SAME THINGS and have the same opinons on EVERYTHING! Let's get married, hun! _

_-Your sweetie_

(Good god, what kind of people _come _to my site?)

_After hearing my son rant on and on about your site, as a parent I decided that it was my duty to see what he wasspending so much time on. After visiting you site, I believe that it would be in everyone's best interest if you deleted this site immediately. It is vulgar, repulsive, and implies you are a democrat. Good day._

_-Concerned Parent_

(I believe that it would be in this person's best interest if they just shut up immediately. They sound ignorant, rascist, and implies that they are a republican. Lord almighty, people are narrow-minded.)

And lastly, my favorite:

_Hey, Michael. Cool website. Just thought I'd come check it out. Anyway, thanks for being such a great guy and all, especially with tutoring me in algebra. See you tomorrow._

_-Mia_

Maybe this Thanksgiving hasn't been so bad after all.

0 0 0

**A/N: **And thus concludes the first chapter of _From Michael's Computer to Yours. _I was tired of reading journals from Michael that make him sound girly. Hopefully, I sound like I think Michael would, which would always include masculine. Anyway,I chose to do Michael's POV from the third book because he seemed to be in it the most, and I can't really remember the fourth and fifth books, as I don't own them.

Anyway, I'd really like your feedback! Thanks!


	2. 6 December

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or, for the most part, the plot. This all belongs to Meg Cabot, who is my author/hero (along with J.K. Rowling)

**Saturday, December 6**

Now that I read back on my last (well, technically my first) entry into my laptop-journal, I suppose that I should fill in some random facts about myself. No one will probably ever read it (hopefully—unless Lilly sneaks in here with her little friends and—oh god, her friends. Note to Self: MUST HIDE DOCUMENT IN FOLDER LILLY WOULD NEVER FIND SO SHE CAN'T SHOW IT TO HER FRIENDS, INCLUDING MIA.

I hope they never find this.

Back to my random facts:

Name: Michael Moscovitz

Age: Sixteen (Seventeen on January 5)

Siblings: One, Lilly Moscovitz, aged 15

Parents: Dr. And Dr. Moscovitz. Both psychoanalysts who share a "don't ask, don't tell" policy with me. This is working out just fine.

School: Albert Einstein High School and Columbia University next year.

Likes: Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, playing my guitar, science, computers/technology, math, physics, etc. etc.

Girlfriend: Yeah, sure. The only girl I like has a boyfriend, who I can't bring myself to hate. And on top of it all, she's a goddamn princess. No, seriously.

I suppose I should explain myself, huh? Well, in my first entry, I kept saying "never mind" when I was talking about someone (I couldn't finish the sentence! Like I want my English teacher to know whom I like)? Someone (and I quote myself) who is: gorgeous, caring, and sweet.

This is Kenny's (you know "issues" Kenny my protest-just-to-protest sister was talking about to her boyfriend Boris?) girlfriend, Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo. Or, you know, just Mia.

Yeah, Mia, who left me that message on my website Crackhead? Yeah, that Mia.

And besides being a princess, and girlfriend to one of my friends, she just happens to be my psychotic sister Lilly's _best friend. _

Now I suppose, laptop, you can see why I can never say that I _like _Mia. All hell would break loose.

But, of course, this doesn't mean that I should _avoid _her or anything.

So when I hear that Lilly is meeting her (Mia), Kenny, Boris, and their friend Tina and her boyfriend (now, what was his name? For the life of me I can't remember) to go ice-skating, I figure, why not? I have nothing better to do, and maybe I can impress Mia by ice-skating. I _was _on a pee-week hockey team after all.

But then I realize that everyone will be paired off but me… and how incredibly lame would _that _look? So while a friend from the computer club is over, a girl named Judith, I have it so we conveniently hear Lilly talking about going ice skating in the next room (finalizing with Mia and Tina, no doubt,) that Judith will (hopefully) speak up and ask to come too.

And what do you know? Judith did.

So Judith and I went, and although I'm usually opposed to going anywhere filled with tourists—or just anywhere—I figure it's completely worth it if I can see Mia (even if she _is_ there with Kenny).

The first time I see her is when she's lacing up her skates, with Kenny on her right and Lilly on her left. She looks up and I see a look of surprise (and perhaps a flicker of pleasure?) on her face while I'm talking to Judith about my Pee Wee days. Quickly, Mia looked back at my sister to nudge and whisper something to her. Lilly looks up and she throws me this _look—_Lord knows what the look _means_—and says something back to Mia. I know it's about me, but what are they saying?

So I have my plan to impress Mia with my ice skating skills, right? Well, of course, Lilly had to blow it for me. Why can't she just _ever _shut up?

Mia: (To Judith and me as we walk up to them) Oh, hi, you guys. Michael, I didn't know you knew how to ice-skate.

Me: (Shrugging to make it seem like it's no big deal) I used to be on a hockey team.

See? Doesn't this sound more impressive than a _pee-wee _hockey team? But, of course, Lilly just went and ruined that disillusion.

Lilly: (snorting) Yeah, Pee Wee Hockey. That was before he decided that team sports were a waste of time because the success of the team was dictated by the performance of all the players as a whole, as opposed to the sports determined by individual performance such as tennis and golf.

Me: Lilly, don't you ever shut up?

So I despise team sports. So what? Obviously, Mia's into stuff like that. Hence, her date with Josh Richter, the definition of a team sportsman.

Judith: (attempting to break some tension) I love ice-skating! Although I'm not very good at it.

You'd think that a girl that can clown a fruit fly and be valedictorian could ice skate. But not Judith.

Perhaps I'm being too harsh, but I mean, the least Judith could do is remain upright and in place.

But, oh well; at least I got to show off my ice skating skills to Mia by towing Judith around by ice-skating backwards.

Although now that I think about it, that's not the most impressive skill a potential boyfriend could have. I can see it now.

Random Person: So, what can your boyfriend do? Mine just won the Nobel Peace Prize.

Mia: Uh… well, my boyfriend can skate backwards.

Impressive, no?

The upside to this, though, was that Kenny was trying to copy me. While that is the sincerest form of flattery, it can also be the most annoying.

And, I note this with a smile, that Mia completely didn't want to be towed by Kenny, when it was obvious that she could skate and remain upright while doing so.

She even said so.

Mia: Duh, Kenny, I know how to skate.

Kenny: That's not the point, Mia.

Honestly, Kenny doesn't know how hot it is when girls do stuff on their own. (I remember once when Lilly and Mia asked me if I preferred damsels-in-distresses or girls who could use a gun… I replied the girls with the guns, of course!) But Mia, being the good girlfriend that she is, finally gave in and let Kenny tow her around like a sack of potatoes.

This, however, led to Mia and Kenny's downfall.

Kenny suddenly fell backwards, and the abruptness of it left Mia falling and when her chin hit her knees, I suppose that she was biting her tongue. It was a disaster zone, and Mia was spitting blood all over the place.

Even though it may be annoying, it is a good thing to have a bodyguard after all. Lars, Mia's bodyguard, rushed out onto the ice and handed her a handkerchief. Luckily, it seems like Mia's going to be fine.

But then I remember Judith's there.

Judith, like me, is going to Columbia next year. And Judith, like me, got accepted early. She will be a pre-med, so of course she was offering advice and stuff to Mia. Although, Judith needs to work on her people skills (kind of like Lilly).

Judith: You really should go to the hospital and get your tongue checked out, Mia.

Mia: (with handkerchief in mouth) A thould?

Judith: You should. You might need stitches on your tongue.

Mia: (paling) Ah ongue? Itthes?

Poor Mia. She looked like she wanted to cry. Lilly, Tina, Lars, and myself shot Judith death glares, but she was too busy examining Mia; Judith was in doctor-mode.

Judith: Oh yes. You're actually very lucky that you didn't bite the tip of your tongue off.

Oh, yes, Judith _definitely _needs to work on her people skills.

On the bright side, at least Kenny can't stick his tongue down Mia's throat anytime soon.

(Pause)

Very gross, gross, bad mental images ensuing. I need to go watch some _Buffy _and take my mind off of things.

'Til later.

0 0 0

Translations for:

A thould? _really means..._I should?

Ah ongue? Itthes? _really means... _My tongue? Stitches?

0 0 0

**A/N: **First off, I would like to say how pleasantly surprised I was that I got nine reviews in the first chapter! I am soooo happy that people actually like my story, and that Michael actually sounds like a guy. (Just like he's supposed to be…)

**I'm a Republican and not closed minded: **This is a journal, but Michael copy and pasted his _English assignment _into his journal. I don't know about you, but I would prefer it if my English teacher didn't know who I was secretly in love with. And thanks for sharing your political reviews without biting my head off, I really appreciate it. I always thought Michael would be a democrat and that's why I put what I did. Thanks.

**Luisa L: **Wow. I love your review. It has good grammar and spelling, things are capitalized and have periods in the correct spots… I am amazed, thrilled, and ecstatic. Anyway, I hoped to maintain the same relationship Lilly and Michael have in the books; they tolerate each other, and even if they're super geniuses, act like regular brothers and sisters. And concerning Kenny, I want Michael to be jealous, but not "I wanna kill you because you're her boyfriend" jealous. I doubt Meg Cabot would portray Michael like that as well. He's just too mature (well… for the most part). DHr is awesome: if you want, I'll recommend some authors to you next chapter.

**Cassi: **I know! Isn't he hot? That's the only reason why I saw Episode II. He's super hot, but I had to do it from Michael's POV, so I had to diss poor HC (hey, his birthday was 4/19, did you know that?)

**Democrats are just as bad as republicans: **Um… ok. And same message I gave to **I'm a Republican and not closed minded**: Thanks for sharing your political views without biting my head off. I was worried when I posted this that there would be some controversy. I always thought Michael would be a democrat so that's why I said what I did. And you're right; democrats are just as bad as republicans—that's what makes them all politicians.

And thanks to….: **twilight-la-fae, sparklingt87, knowitallshirley, SecretlyBeautiful **(love your grammatically/spelling/punctuation correct reviews too), and **niteowl-gal**

_As for Abogado: _Hey "sweetie". I don't know if that "review" was just revenge becauseI spokeout against youregarding the controversy surrounding P.S. Beautiful's story, but if not, I won't consider this a true "review" unless you actually tell me how and why my story sucks (making your "review" constructive criticism, like it should be). I suggest you don't say something to people without backing it up.


	3. 7 December thru 9 December

**Sunday, December 7 **

If I thought the prospect of Kenny and Mia was bad, then the prospect of Judith and me is even worse.

How did I come to this conclusion, you wonder? Well, it all started with Trevor.

So I get this call from Trevor, right in the middle of wondering how Mia is.

Trevor: So, I hear you and Judith went on a date… with freshmen!

Me: a) it wasn't a date and b) how did _you_ hear about it?

Trevor: It's all over the paper: _She May Be Royalty, But Definitely Not an Ice Princess. _And it talked about what she was doing… and it mentioned you and Judith being there.

Me: (sarcastically) Oh, that's great.

Trevor: What? Judith's hot.

Me: (cringing) Please, don't ever say that again.

Trevor: Just because she's a geek, doesn't mean geeks are hot.

Trevor, you don't have to tell _me_ of all people. I'm practically in love with a geek (and that can't be mean, seeing as how it's a) the truth and b)I'm a geek as well. Hey, I admit it.)

Trevor: Wait a minute… you like someone else, don't you?

Me: (silence)

Trevor: (laughing) Ohhh, that says it all! Mikey's got a crush.

Ok, _no one _calls me Mikey. I am MICHAEL. Say it with me now: Mi-chael. _My-kal. _

Trevor is no exception.

Me: (gritting my teeth) _Never _call me that agin.

Trevor: (ignoring me) Who is it? Come on, _Michael. _Who? Plese don't tell me it's a cheerleader.

Me: (laughing) Ok, you got me, Trevor. It's a cheerleader. A damn hot one, too.

Trevor: (silence)

Me: Trevor? _Trevor? _

(In background) Female Voice: Trevor? Trevor, for goodness sakes! What are you doing on the floor?

Phone: (click)

Turns out that was Trevor's mom.

And Trevor?

Poor guy fainted from shock.

Granted, that was mean for me to say as Trevor wouldn't recognize sarcasm if it went around wearing a cheerleader's uniform and spelled it out (Give me an S! Give me an A! Give me an R! Give me a C! Give me another A! Give me another S! Give me an M! What does that spell?), but well, what can I say?

That's what he gets for calling me Mikey.

0 0 0

**A/N: **Hmmm… should I end here? Ha ha. No, I'm not _that _mean.

0 0 0

**Monday, December 8 **

Out of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things I had to do—(sigh). Well, to put it in simpler times…

I'm screwed.

Oh, why, you wonder, faithful laptop?

I suppose that it all started with Trevor (doesn't everything?)

So Trevor (this was before I explained a good couple dozen times that _no, _I do _not _have a crush on a _cheerleader of all people_,) told my best friend Felix about my having a crush on someone who wasn't Judith Gershner.

Felix is a good guy. Strong, silent, type, I suppose. Doesn't say a lot unless there's something to be said. This is a welcome relief, considering who I live with (coughLillycough).

And normally Felix will wait until you come to him with any kind of problems, yadda yadda yadda. However, I have learned something new about my best friend as of today: he is an incorrigible gossip.

"So Michael," Felix says I slide into my seat in our AP English class. "Trevor just told me some interesting news."

I groaned. "Felix, whatever Trevor said," I begged, "please don't believe him."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "I believe," he said wisely, "that there must be some truth behind every rumor."

I frowned.

Felix just looked at me. "Rumors are just the truth run amok."

"I see," I said. "Well," I ask, my eyebrow now raised. "What part of it do you believe is the truth?"

Now I suppose this is where I underestimate Felix. I suppose it shouldn't be too much of a surprise he is a gossip: while he has all of the information, he always chooses not to share any of it. People always talk around silent, brooding, observant Felix. Who wouldn't? It's not like he was ever going to tell anyone.

So, back to my point: while you are minding your own business, Felix is scarily like my sister in that he observes your _every move. _

Because there really is no other explantion of how he knew this:

"I think that you _do _like someone. It's just not Judith Gershner."

Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. (Which is highly possible; although Lilly hasn't pro-created yet, but whatever.)

I sat there, dumb-struck. "How in the world did you know that?" (You already know how, but remember please, that I did not.)

Felix shrugged. "I just observe."

"All right, smart-one," I say, now clearly impressed. "If I like someone that's _not _Judith, then who is it?"

Felix shrugged again. "I may be observant, but I'm no psychic." Then, he gave me this horrifying Lilly-esque look. "Unless, of course, you're willing to share that information?"

As if I don't have people trying to get information out of me throughout the entire day: teachers, my parents, my annoying sister… now my best friend?

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. She has a boyfriend. And if anyone, and I mean _anyone _ever found out.." I trailed off and shuddered. "I'd be dead."

I think I gave too much away (yet again) because the next thing I know, Felix goes, "It's Mia, isn't it?"

"I'm no psychic" my ass.

Once again, my jaw drops. "How—how did you know that?" I whisper.

Felix gave me this "no-duh" look. "Think about it, Michael: Mia has a bofyriend. Strike one. You don't want anyone to know, most likely because she's a freshman and she's your sister's best friend. Strike two. And lastly, if anyone ever _did _find out, namely Lilly, you, my friend, would certainly be dead. Strike three."

Felix never ceases to amaze me.

0 0 0

**Tuesday, December 9 ** Oh. Dear. Lord.

This can't… oh god.

So right before my third period I was walking to class, same as usual, right? And then, I heard it:

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way, Mia, I will always love you!"

No, that didn't come from me.

It came from Mia's boyfriend, Kenny.

Right in the middle of the hallway. With everyone around.

I have no idea why I'm so shocked and feel like someone punched me in the stomach… but man, does it suck.

I think I might be sick.

And the worst part?

I can't even watch _Buffy _to make me feel better.

0 0 0

**A/N: **Well, there ya go. Sorry for the abrupt ending to the last entry—I know that it's not really a cliffy cos we all know what happens and stuff, but it's a nice dramatic pause, don't ya think?

Do you think Michael sounds terribly feminine in that last line? Because I thought it was so hilarious, I just had to add it in (remember at the end of the last chapter? Michael thought of Kenny and Mia Frenching and he had to go watch _Buffy_ to get rid of the gross mental images. Yeah, remember that?)

Anyway, I'm so glad that you guys all like my story! I thought people would hate it because it's been done before!

Well, hope Michael sounds like a testosterone-filled guy (but still the guy Mia makes him out to be, just a bit less god-like).

Cheers!

**twilight-la-fae: **Yeah, seriously. I don't mind if people flame me, it's just if they think my story sucks that bad, they better give me ways to improve, or else I think that they're just talking b.s. I haven't been able to read the second book—I'm re-reading all the other ones just so I have Mia fresh in my mind. I'm reminded how funny Mia is; these books always brighten my day!

**Luisa L: **Thanks for complimenting me on Michael's quirky style! That's exactly what I was going for! I'm trying to parallel his life to Mia's kind of: like Micheal "confesses" to Felix about Mia the same exact day Mia confesses to Tina about Michael. Trickey, no? Lol. And yeah, Lilly kind of stands in the way of Michael winning Mia's affections, just like vice-versa. Lilly's scary. I wouldn't mess with her either. And thanks for complimenting me on the cluesslessness and sarcasm that is Michael. Boys are not known for their observation skills (well… except Felix, Lol) and I wanted to incorporate that. Both Michael and Mia are so cute in that they are totally obvilious to the other, yet they adore each other. I just wanted to accent on their similarities. … So onto D/Hr. Anything by _Erythros_ is awesome. _Penelope78_, my personal fave author, has a few great one-shots as well. Also, _zarah joyce_ is awesome as well as _tearsofher_. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

**KristinMilly: **Really? I could have sworn that I read in one of the books (like the first one) that Michael was a sixteen-year-old boy. Well, oh well. His age won't really be an issue, but I'll go back and change it if you want. And yeah, I see what you mean with Michael and the government. I think that if Michael had to choose what party, it would be democrat, but in general, he is apathetic. He just said that political bit just because he was venting. He was a bit mad that just because he expressed his opinions that old guy called him a democrat, so he wanted to mock him a little. But yes, Michael is apathetic to the government from now on. Cross my heart.

**CATgrl: **Thanks so much! Yeah, if Kenny is how I imagine him, gross mental images are ensuing right about now… gross! Buffy, where art thou?

**SingingSoftly: **Thanks for catching that spelling error (which I went back and changed.) Ever consider becoming a beta?

**Secretly Beautiful: **Thanks so much! And if you want some recommended authors for D/Hr pairing, look at what I wrote for Luisa L.

And thanks to…:

**Perilous, Megan, knowitallshirley, Literai Lover, gteverurz, DD, and sparklingt87**

You guys rock!

Until my next entry (Lol)!


	4. Still 9 December

**Later**

Well. Although Kenny clearly loves Mia, I'm getting the impression that perhaps she doesn't feel the same way.

This time, things did not begin with Trevor (hmph—who would've ever thought?) but instead, with Judith.

Yes, Judith. Every G&T class and after school and before school we've been working on our booth, and while I love computers and all, I would like to go back to having a non-life at least some of the time. All day I'm around people that for the most part I can't stand; at least at home I can shut myself in my room so I don't have to face people that for the most part i can't stand (coughLillycough).

And at least in G&T I can see/talk to/admire Mia, but now Judith is there too.

Great, just great.

Not that Judith is a horrible person. But between her and Mia… well, I think we all know where this is going.

Although, I do have to say this: Judith managed to get a very educational conversation going between Mia and Lilly. (Well, educational for _me _anyway.)

So Lilly apologizes to Mia for not believing her on Mia saying that Kenny called her and told her he loved her. (This made me feel almost sicker—in the hall wasn't the first time he had told her? Oh dear lord…) And when Judith overhears, she remarks that she feels sorry for Kenny.

Judith: Poor kid. I heard what he said to you in the hallway. I was in the chem lab. What was it again? 'I don't care if you don't feel the same way, Mia, I will always love you,' or something like that?"

Mia: (Silence… and possibly a glare in Judith's direction?)

Judith: (Ignoring glare… or possibly oblivious to it?) It's really sweet, if you think about it. I mean, the guy's clearly got it bad for you.

Mia was looking quite embarrassed and I could understand. I'm not into PDA or anything. I mean, Kenny was just unknowingly giving everyone something to talk about. Now, if Mia and I were going out, _of course _I would tell her I loved her and stuff, but not in front of _everyone. _It would be between her and me. Although, to be fair, that was a… _nice _gesture on Kenny's part.

Lilly: (When Mia said nothing still.) He's obviously very in touch with his emotions. (Looks pointedly at Mia.) Unlike _some _people.

I noticed Mia started to look very mad at Lilly. Now, it takes a lot for Mia to get fired up, and usually she's not into conflict, so she just takes what Lilly has to say in stride. I didn't want another fight like there was a few months ago (Lilly and Mia not talking Mia not coming over me not "accidentally" forgetting to put on a shirt me not looking at Mia trying to figure out whether she's checking me out or not.)

It really is pathetic how much I like Mia.

So, I speak up.

Me: Just because Mia doesn't go around shouting about how she feels in the third floor hallway doesn't mean she isn't in touch with her emotions.

To my surprise, Mia shot me a look of shock, then pure pleasure. I felt a shock of warmth spread through me.

Mia: (triumphantly) Yeah.

Lilly: (Irritated—sending a glare my way) Well, you could have said something back to him; instead of leaving him just hanging there.

Mia: And what should I have said to him?

Lilly: How about—that you love him back?

Oh. God.

So that was it. The moment of truth. Did Mia love Kenny?

Mia: Look… I really and truly value Kenny's companionship… But love—I mean _love_. That is a very big thing. I'm not, I mean, I don't…

And then I learned there truly was a God. (Well, I'm Jewish, so obviously, but you get my point—) There was a chance Mia didn't love Kenny…

Of course, Lilly just had to go and psychoanalyze her (following in my parents' footsteps—oh goody).

Lilly: (narrowing her eys) I see… fear of commitment.

Mia: I do not fear commitment. I just—

But Lilly went ahead and psychoanalyzed her anyway. I mean, it's all kind of amusing. Lilly is talking about love here. How old are those two? Fourteen?

What do fourteen-year-olds know about love? And don't give me that Romeo and Juliet bullshit—because, really, we all know how _that _turned out.

Lilly: Let's examine the situation, shall we? I mean, here you've got this guy going around the hallways, screaming that he loves you, and you just stare at him like a rat caught in the path of a D train. What do you suppose that means?

Mia: (exasperated) Have you ever considered that maybe the reason why I didn't tell him I love him back is because I—

I… I what, Mia? I WHAT!

It's rather unfortunate for me that she didn't finish that sentence, and instead, concentrated on a new one (thanks a lot, God).

Mia: Lilly, you know perfectly well I do not fear commitment. I mean, there are lots of boys I—

Lilly, however, didn't let her finish that sentence.

Lilly: Oh yeah? Name one.

Mia: One what?

Lilly: Name a boy that you could see yourself commiting to for all eternity.

Once again, does Lilly not realize that they are only fourteen? I mean, they haven't even taken the frickin' SATs yet (okay, well Lilly has, but that's not the point) and they're talking about marriage and eternity?

My sister's seriously a whack job.

Mia: What do you want, a list?

A list, eh? God, I would've killed to see who she put on that list. Like the key to her heart, basically.

I said nothing, though, hoping to go unnoticed.

Lilly: A list would be nice.

I discreetly saw the list, and it rather surprised me. (Okay, not really, but still, I never thought she would actually be so honest about it.)

After analyzing it, Lilly discovered that half the guys on there were cartoon characters (_cartoon characters. _Yeah, I know. Two of them are Disney characters, one being covered in fur. And while I like the show _Daria_, did she really have to put Tom on there? I mean, my god, at least like Trent.)

In addition to these cartoon characters, one was a vampire, another a mutant, and the only two non-fictional, actually real characters were Will Smith and Justin Baxendale. And Will Smith doesn't count, because he's married.

Oh Jesus—I am in love with a crazy girl.

But somehow, I'm okay with that.

0 0 0

**Later (again)**

Mia was online tonight, so I thought I'd drop her a line—and I actually had a game plan as well.

Too bad it was damnably lame.

CracKing: Did you just get that whacked-out mass e-mail from my sister?

All most at once (to my pleasure), she replied:

FtLouie: Yes.

CracKing: You're not going along with her stupid walkout, are you?

FtLouie: Oh, right. She won't be too mad if I don't, or anything.

CracKing: You don't have to do everything sh esays, you know, Mia. I mean, you've stood up to her before. Why not now?

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Last time she did that, they fought and I hardly got to see her anymore! But… I did become her tutor. So after realizing that it wasn't so bad after all, I decided not to put the "Just kidding" I was about to send.

Didn't matter much, anyway, as Mia seemed pretty determined not to give in.

FtLouie: I find that the path of least resistance is often the safest one when dealing with your sister.

CracKing: Well, I'm not doing it. Walking out, I mean.

FtLouie: It's different for you. You're her brother. She has to remain on speaking terms with you. You live together.

CracKing: Not for much longer. Thank God.

FtLouie: That's right. You got accepted to Columbia. Early decision, too. I never did congratulate you. So congratulations.

In the confines of my room, I was grinning like a lovesick idiot (which I suppose fits the bill quite accurately).

I merely typed, however:

CracKing: Thanks.

But then I realized something: In going away to college, I wouldn't see her every day. I would have almost no reason to talk to her and… somehow, I felt quite sick. Still do, actually. Rather queasy just thinking about it.

So an idea struck me on… maybe, just maybe… to remain friends. Or hint at becoming more than that.

I mean, yeah, she has a boyfriend, but I don't want to steal her for myself. I think… I think I'm going to tell her how I feel.

And okay, it may tear apart what fragile friendship we have now, but I need to go with her knowing. And I'll do it now to (possibly) give her time to recover from the shock (or, with my luck, horror).

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I noticed that she had sent another message.

FtLouie: You must be happy that you'll know at least one othe person there. Judith Gershner, I mean.

I guess. But Judith and I aren't that great of friends, and Columbia's a pretty big place.

CracKing: Yeah, I guess so. Listen, you're still going to be in town for the Winter Carnival, right? I mean, you're not leaving for Genovia before the 19th are you?

… I think I'll tell her that night. That way, if she broke my heart, at least it would have about two weeks' healing time.

FtLouie: I'm leaving for Genovia on the 20th.

Oh geez. I really am going to tell her. At least if she left early I would get a way out… no, no, I have to do this.

CracKing: Oh, good. Because you should really stop by the Computer Club's booth at the Carnival, and check out this program I've been working on. I think you'll like it.

I really am glad that we were talking on AIM. That way I can sound calm and collected when in reality I was nervous out of my mind. You see, I have the idea all layed out in my head—all I need to do is make it happen on the computer screen.

I mean, really, I was kind of, in the vast majority of my daydreams, was hoping she would have typed:

_Don't you have the slightest idea what I'm going through? That the only person with whom I can see myself commiting to for all eternity is YOU? Don't you KNOW that by now?_

But instead she typed:

FtLouie: Can't wait. Well, I have to go. Bye.

Forget it. It's just a daydream—she would never think (let alone type that) in a thousand years.

(Sigh)

0 0 0

**Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I wanted to get my HP fanfic done, and now that it is, this fic is my first priority on ff.

Just an FYI: that paragraph that Michael wanted Mia to type was actually what Mia WANTED to type. Just thought to let you know. (It's unrealistic that he'd get it word for word right, but whatever.)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed—you guys are awesome!


	5. 10 December

**Wednesday, December 10, Second Period**

The oddest thing happened to me this morning.

I expected it to be a day not unlike any other: get up, go to school (which Lilly was calling a "festering hell-hole" this morning), see Mia, work on the booth, go home, work on the booth, eat, homework, bed.

So imagine my surprise when I find a card with a picture of a _fruit dipped in chocolate _in my locker.

Yeah. _A fruit dipped in chocolate._

I don't get girls sometimes.

At least, I _think _a girl left it (oh please, oh please, let it not be that freaky guy in my fourth period).

The handwriting, though, was decidedly feminine, but completely unfamiliar. There was only this message in there:

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_You may not know it_

_But someone loves you._

…Always good to know.

So I'm completely stunned, and matters don't get any better when I realize someone is directly behind me: Felix.

Inwardly I groan, but the situation really isn't that bad: at least it wasn't Trevor (although I suppose I could've said it was from my hot nonexistant cheerleader girlfriend and he would've quickly left).

However, before Felix could comment (or silently contimplate, or whatever it is Felix does), the bell rang and I remembered that today was the day Lilly was supposed to have her walkout.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Looking at the clock (9:52 AM), there's only 8 minutes until 10, the time the walkout's supposed to be.

I wonder if Mia's going to do it.

0 0 0

**Later—Fourth Period**

Well, whaddya know?

Turns out at exactly 10 o' clock AM there was a fire drill.

A fire drill. The exact time and day of Lilly's walkout.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Which makes me wonder… could Mia have told the authorities about Lilly's walkout so they could plan a fire drill?

No… no Mia wouldn't do that. It's just not in her nature to be disloyal.

Even though there's more than a slight chance I'll have a cold tomorrow morning, due to the fact we had to stand a good half-hour in the rain without jackets because couldn't go to our lockers to get them—I now have an unexpected ally for Mission: Tell Mia.

Judith Gershner.

Oh, yes, you read it right: Judith Gershner.

Of course, Judith is in my second period so our class was huddled together so our teacher could count us all and etc., etc.

Somehow, someway, Judith knew.

"So," she whispered conspiritually to me so only I could hear, "how long have you liked Mia?"

Dumbstruck is not an adequate enough word for my expression that moment.

"_What?"_

"Oh, come on," Judith rolled her eyes. "There's a _reason _I got into Columbia, you know; not just because I can clone fruit flies."

Really now? (That was sarcasm, in case you missed it.)

"But… still…."

"I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed," she sighed. "I know the signs. Girls are more intuitive than boys, you know…. So anyway, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" I sputtered. "She has a boyfriend!"

"So?" Judith said. "She doesn't like him."

"How do you know?" I demanded, trying to get my stupid organ of a heart to calm down.

Judith just shrugged. "If you put down your laptop for one second, maybe you can see that the only thing Mia feels for Kenny is discomfort. It's obvious that his affections are smothering her and making her feel nothing but uncomfortable in his presence. Duh."

"Well…" I confessed, completely bewildered by her analysis, "I _was _going to tell her at the Carnival…"

"Perfect!" Judith applauded. "You know what would be a great way to tell her?"

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Make a computer program or something! Do some special effects and then she'll be completely impressed!" Judith swooned at her own cunning. "It will be _so _romantic!"

"You're forgetting Kenny," I reminded her (and myself, for that matter). "What about him?"

Judith waved me off. "You'll see. In a couple weeks time, they'll be broken up."

Huh. I am _so_ sure.

0 0 0

**Later, Sometime Around… 11?**

So the rest of my day was spent working on _two _projects for the computer club: one for the booth, and one especially for Mia.

All I can say is this: I hope Judith is right….

0 0 0

**Notes: **So I realize that perhaps Michael's getting too lovey-dovey, so while there is lots of references to Mia, Michael seems like a normal guy who is worried that he'll be rejected by the girl of his dreams.

I know in the book Judith didn't help Michael at all, but I thought it might be a nice twist to her character—the girl Mia thinks is keeping her and Michael apart is really trying to get them together. Is that irony, or what?

Thank you so much for all the reviews! And I hope you guys aren't too mad that this story is being updated so slowly! Another chapter should be up before Halloween, I'll give you that…

**Written:** September 17 in less than a half-hour, so if it's bad, I'm sorry.


	6. 11 December thru 12 December

**Thursday, December 11**

So I got another love-card today.

It was actually a bit more of a shock than the first one. I mean, yeah, I didn't know if and when I would get another, but I certainly didn't expect one the next day!

But hey, you don't see me complaining.

This one read:

_Roses are red_

_But cherries are redder_

_Maybe she can clone fruit flies_

_But I like you better._

How many times does it need to be said? Judith and I are **not **a couple!

(Sigh)

Oh well.

0 0 0

I think I'm going to start a band.

Once all this craziness is over with, I think I'm going to start a band.

Because of Mia's great reaction (or lack-of-laughing reaction), I think I've grown a lot more confident with the idea of playing for others.

I discussed the idea with Felix and he took to it (as Felix does) merely saying, "Sounds cool. I'm in."

Apparently, Felix is an in-the-closed bass player.

S'pose there's a bit of a musician in all of us, eh?

But back to the chaos at hand.

Because of Judith's far-fetched idea of winning Mia's heart, I'm hardly ever home anymore, either at her house or the library (perhaps I can see where my secret admirer got the idea that Judith and I were seeing each other...)

Judith even convinced me to skip G&T.

Okay, fine, whatever, that class is a waste of time anyway...

But that's my class with Mia.

So I'm walking toward the library, praying that Mia will forgive me and that I won't get caught by some administrator.

Love pain is all Judith said.

Girls.

0 0 0

**Friday, December 12**

"So, Michael?"

Yes?

"What's new?"

What's new, you say?

"Yes."

Nothing really. Just the girl I'm in love with got suspended today.

Yeah. Mia Thermopolis, ahem, _Princess_ Mia Thermopolis... got suspended today.

For what, you inquire?

For crushing Lana Weinberger's phone.

While I was a bit shocked, the phrase that ran through my mind was... _Well... Lilly wanted Mia to be more assertive._

I wonder, though... what pissed Mia off so badly that she ruined Lana's phone?

0 0 0

I didn't get a card today.

I was a bit disappointed at that, but perhaps my admirer didn't think I'd get it, with all my runnings around with...

Oh, god.

What if my secret admirer thinks that Judith and I are really something and that there's no hope and they should just go crawl in a hole and die?

(Okay, okay, unlikely. But that's what _I _felt like when I found out about Mia and Kenny...)

0 0 0

My parents are worried, and they said so at dinner (when I was actually home for dinner).

**Mom: **Michael, we haven't seen you lately.

**Dad: **Yes, Michael. What have you been up to lately?

**Me: **(chew chew)

**Lilly: **(glare towards me) Well, I know one thing he's** not **doing.

**Me: **(rolls eyes)

**Mom: **And what's that, Lilly?

**Lilly: **Supporting the Students Against the Corporatization of Albert Einstein High School.

**Dad: **So what **have **you been up to, Michael?

**Me: **Dad... 'don't ask, don't tell'... remember?

**Mom: **(sighs) Yes, yes, I forgot... But remember, Michael...

**Me: **'If you ever need guidance'... I know, Mom. I'll come to you.

**Mom: **(satisfied, albeit grudgingly) Okay.

**Lilly: **I need to go and call Mia.

**Dad: **Why?

**Lilly: **The administration is trying to keep her down. And I need to tell her that I sympathize with her suspension and to stay frim in her refusal to back down against her stand against the administration. Mia's act of courage is not unlike Mary, Queen of Scots, who was imprisoned and then beheaded by the genius yet oppressing Elizabeth I.

**Me: **All she did was destroy a cell phone. That hardly has anything to do with 'the administration'.

**Lilly: **(glare) I didn't think **you **would understand.

**Me: **Whatever. (stands up). Thanks for dinner, Maya. See you guys later.

(Parents look helplessly at each other)

Really, if there's anyone they should be worrying about, it should be Lilly, not me.

0 0 0

Today, though, was a good day. I got to talk to Mia (even though I missed G&T).

Noticing she was online, I typed:

**CracKing:** Hey, Thermopolis, what's this I hear about you getting suspended?

**FtLouie:** Just for one day.

**CracKing:** (playing dumb) What'd you do?

**FtLouie:** Crushed a cheerleader's cell phone.

I grinned at that. Man, I love this girl.

**CracKing:** You parents must be so proud.

**FtLouie:** If so, they've done a pretty good job of disguising it so far.

**CracKing:** So are you grounded?

**FtLouie:** Surprisingly, no. The attack on the cell phone was provoked.

**CracKing:** So you'll still be going to the Carnival next week?

Please please please please...

**FtLouie:** As secretary to the Students Against the Corporization of Albert Einstein High Shool, I believe my attendance is required. Your sister is planning us to have a booth.

**CracKing:** That Lilly. She's always looking out for the good of mankind.

You know... in her own delusional, psycho sort of way.

**FtLouie:** That's one way of putting it.

Apparently Mia thought so as well... yes, I knew there was a reason why I love her.

I wish we could've talked longer but Mia then wrote,

**FtLouie:** I gotta go. Mom wants the phone.

**CracKing:** Kay. See you tomorrow.

... That was the second time I asked about the Winter Carnival. I wonder if she's suspicious?

0 0 0

**Notes: **I'm on a roll this weekend! I've posted four chapters for my respective stories! Whoo-hoo!

All right, I highly recommend reading along with your copy of "Princess in Love" if you own it. It makes the story cooler because I added little things that Michael's wondering that correspondes to Mia's entries. So, yeah... it just makes the story much better, in my opinion. Because I'm re-reading the book as I'm writing the chapter.

Okay, so next update... hmmm. Um. Hopefully before November. But if not, within a month.

Please review—I want to know what you guys think! Don't be a ghost reader!

Thanks!


	7. 13 December thru 18 December

**Saturday, December 13**

I think I'm quite lucky to be alive today.

Seriously. If I had been caught off just a _little _more off guard, I would have gone into cardiac arrest.

Why, you wonder? What has had me freaked out yet _again_?

Let's think, shall we?

Yes. Mia. Again.

If I didn't love her so much, I swear, I'd probably kill her from having getting my heart rate this high.

Of course, if I didn't love her so much, there would be no reason for my heart rate getting so high.

So. What did she do this time?

Nothing major, there's only a huge spread of photos of her looking gorgeous in gowns across the Times.

That was my first reaction, of course, how beautiful she looks. Mia, I think, has the kind of beauty you grow into. Girls like Lana Weinberger are pretty and all, but in about twenty years, they'll be about as plastic as Michael Jackson. But Mia...? Traditionally, she's no looker, but I can tell that in twenty years, she will have become more beautiful than Lana ever could hope to be.

And I'm not just saying this because I love her... really.

My second reaction, however, was, _Did Mia seriously want this?_

I know Mia. She's self-conscious. (Lilly says Mia's "insecure" as if it's the plague, but Lilly's psycho.) She would never do something like that. If there were ever a photo shoot of Mia in the paper, it would be with her telling people to support Greenpeace or something like that.

It was all I could think about at school. Yes, I was at school, working on the booth for the Computer Club. Judith was mad at me today because I couldn't concentrate, but it wasn't the object of _her _affections in the Times today.

Her yelling gave me a huge headache (god, I might as well be hungover—is this what Josh Richter feels like every morning?) so you can imagine how I great it felt to go home and flop down on my bed.

But, because it's _me,_ I didn't get a chance to do that.

Why, you ask?

Hmmm. Let's continue to ponder, shall we?

Yeah. Lilly. Of course.

"Did you see the paper?" were her first words to me as I came through the door.

"Yes," I replied tiredly. I wasn't in the mood for Lilly. (Well, am I ever?)

"And?" She scrutinized me, but why, I don't know.

"And what?"

"What do you feel about Mia and her photo shoot?"

What do I feel about Mia, little sister? I don't think you want to know.

"What do I feel? Does it matter?"

"Stop evading the question," Lilly answered briskly, effectively evading _my _question, now that I reflect upon it.

"I think... I think Mia didn't do this," I said slowly. "She'd never do something like this. But..."

"But what?"

"She doesn't look half-bad."

Shit, did I just say that out loud?

Luckily, I didn't say what "half-bad" really means (it means "my-god-she's-gorgeous-and-all-I-really-want-to-do-is...)

Ahem.

For whatever reason, Lilly looked triumphant at this. "Good," she said, "because it was Mia's grandmother that arranged the whole thing. Mia is evidently horrified and I can see why," she added, narrowing her eyes at the thought of Mia's grandmother. The two... don't see eye-to-eye, especially when it comes to Mia. Perhaps that's why Lilly gets along so well with Mia's mom.

I talked to Trevor and Felix about it. Felix was sympathetic, but Trevor said a few crude comments that had me snapping.

**T-Man05: **dude, what's your problem? you hot for her or something?

Oh, if only you knew.

**CracKing: **_No._ She's my sister's best friend. I see her all the time. Stop talking about her like that. It's weird.

Which is true.

Logging off, I sent an e-mail to Mia which I hope is witty and will make her smile. Come Monday, she's going to need all the friends she can get due to all the Lana Weinberger's of the world...

**Thursday, December 18**

_I. Am. So. Tired. _

This entire week has been killing me. I mean, normally with finals I glance over my notes but this year has been hectic. With the Computer Club, my schedule has been all over the place. Not to mention Mia keeps calling every five minutes asking me about algebra (and while I don't mind because it's _Mia, _I can't help wonder where Mr. G. Is amidst all of this.)

Lilly keeps screaming about _something _these days (no one actually pays attetion to her. We're all used to it) and I have such a freaking big headache again... gahhhhh.

I must be turning into Josh Richter to feel this shitty all the time. You know, minus the alcohol, slutty girlfriends, and Daddy's credit card.

"Michael, get your butt out here!"

Ugh. It's Lilly. Again. Be right back.

**Later**

Wow.

Just... wow.

I am so proud of her.

"She did this," I asked Lilly, "all by herself?"

"I helped her write some of it," Lilly said with that gloating gleam in her eyes. "And Tina did her make-up. But yeah, basically. It was all her."

It couldn't have been more genius. Mia gave an unexpected press conference that's being showed on New York 1, CNN, MSNBC Headline News, and Fox News Channel. And she did it (basically) all by herself.

I always knew that girl was smart.

I can't keep the grin off of my face. For all of Mia's klutziness and naviety, she really is something. She has what it takes to become a princess.

And yet... I have to keep remembering she's a fucking _princess _destined to marry some pretty boy like Prince William, not a computer geek like myself. What chance do I have with her?

Slim to none, leaning towards the "none" side.

It's comforting, though, to think that I'd treat her better than any of those poor little rich boys would.

God... I sound like that puff Romeo. I need to get out more.

"Michael, get the phone!"

Shit, I think it's Judith. We're putting the final touches on my "special" show I'm going to show Mia.

And tomorrow's the day.

0 0 0

**Notes: **All I can say is I had neither the inspiration nor time to get this chapter on time, so I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll have a chapter done within a month.

So... we're nearing towards the end. Eek! I think I'll have to split it up, though, otherwise that would be _super _long. Sorry.

To everyone who reviewed: wow. You guys are just too awesome. Thanks for everything!


	8. Still 18 December

**Thursday, December 18 (still)**

"We need to talk." No, that wasn't Mia. Or Judith. Or even my parents.

It was Lilly.

"I'm kind of busy," I had said, not glancing up from the computer screen. "Not to mention the fact didn't I specifically tell you not to ever come in here?"

"I think once I tell you," Lilly sniffed, "you'll be praising me as God."

I swiveled in my chair to face her, trying to hide my captured interest. "You get five minutes," I told her in what I hoped to be a no-nonsense term.

"Have you been getting love cards?" She asked bluntly.

I could feel myself turning red, with both anger and embarrassment. "Did you send them as some psychotic practical joke?" I fumed. It wouldn't have surprised me if it was a part of her stupid show.

"Slow down, Romeo," Lilly rolled her eyes. "I know who sent them."

"You do?" I knew my sister was smart but how could she even…?

"You dropped one a few days ago in the living room and I picked it up," Lilly began. "I looked at it and I recognized the handwriting as Tina Hakim Baba's."

My mouth dropped. "_Tina? _Does she even know who I _am_?"

She gave me a look that clearly said "duh."

"But that's besides the point," Lilly waved off. "I knew it couldn't have been Tina. Despite her problems with Dave, she's never looked twice at you. So I concluded that the person who had to be sending them was Mia."

I was stunned. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Lilly looked almost hurt for a moment. "Michael, I know you like her. It's so freaking obvious. Because you like her, I can't believe you think I would be that low to stoop and play such a cruel joke on you."

I gave a sigh of defeat and said, "Okay, fine. Sorry. But still… _Mia_? How did you go from Tina to… Mia? Your theory is clearly not thoroughly researched."

She turned an unpleasant shade of purple, but then seemed to calm down. "Well, you don't know Tina like I do, moron," she said slowly. "Tina is a hopeless romantic. Not to mention she doesn't have a lot of friends. Therefore, because of these two facts, she is the only appropriate accomplice Mia would turn to."

"That still doesn't explain why Mia might like me," I told her.

"It's so obvious. You walk in the room and she lights up. She always stares at you. She asks nonchalantly about you. _Duh. _It's been so painfully obvious for _years _that the two of you like each other."

"If it's so obvious," I said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it would make an interesting social experiment to see how long the two of you would play that primitive dance of 'who can be more oblivious?'"

"And you decided to tell me now… because?"

"Because I'm flipping sick of it, and the paper I'm doing on it is due after break so I need to tell everyone how it ends."

I suppose I shouldn't have expected "because you're my brother and I hate to see you suffer. Not to mention Kenny is as interesting as a cow."

But whatever.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Mia has a boyfriend," I pointed out woefully.

Lilly looked disgusted. "Mia has insecurity issues and most likely thinks she's a freak because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Therefore, she accepts whoever jumps at her, no matter if she doesn't like them. Because in her delusional not-self-actualized mind, she thinks that over time, she can forget about you and love Kenny. But we all know that's not going to happen…. And it still hasn't." Lilly shook her head. "This would not be happening if she wasn't self-actualized."

"Well, what should I do about it?"

Lilly stared at me as though I were crazy. "What, you think I have all the answers or something? Figure it out."

And she left.

_Sisters. _

… But Mia likes me. I think. I hope.

If this is a practical joke, I swear to God she's going down. I'm going to get ten dogs and have them pee on her bed.

But if it's not…

well, hopefully things work out…

You know. Hopefully.

0 0 0

**Notes: **I realized that I _completely _forgot about adding in the part where Lilly tells Michael about Mia. So I decided to just slip it in right here. This scene is kind of pivotal so I figured it should be all by itself.

I'm so sorry that this was not up sooner; I was awaiting reply from my editor… but I never got it. I'm not sure if the message didn't go through or whatever, but I didn't think it was fair for you guys to wait so long.

Next update? Um…. Soon. Maybe.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They're very much appreciated!


	9. 19 December: Part One

**Friday, December 19**

**(After school, before winter carnival)**

When I woke up this morning, I was convinced that my conversation with Lilly the night before was a dream. A fluke. Wishful thinking.

But then she barged into my room, pulled up the blinds, and demanded to know why I wasn't getting ready, and, I quote, "Mia may think that you're some sort of Star Wars god, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least put _some _effort into your physical appearance."

To which I replied, "There aren't any gods in Star Wars."

Which is an incredibly geeky thing to say, but it was a reflex. Besides, Star Wars is not only highly creative and insightful beyond its time, but pretty freaking awesome.

… That was pretty geeky too, huh?

But I digress.

I decided not to take the limo to school. I needed to clear my head and prepare myself mentally for the events that were about to unfold this afternoon.

Of course, when I got to school, I promptly berated myself for passing up an opportunity to see Mia. Not just because I'm madly in love with her, but so I could watch for signs if she's interested in me as well.

So that was why I decided to go corner her after homeroom and nonchalantly ask how she did on her algebra final.

I was still curious as to how she did, all feelings aside. I wanted to see how I did as a tutor and whether or not she was actually paying attention half the time.

Unfortunately, she wasn't at her locker. I can see why: it was surrounded by morons such as Baxendale, Richter, and Weinberger. Bleh. I don't envy her on that.

At her locker, however, was a yellow rose.

What the…?

Why yellow?

It couldn't have been from Kenny; he would only be giving her red roses, I'm sure. He's not that creative.

I doubted it was from Baxendale or Richter; I doubt they know how to spell yellow, much less know the significance of a yellow rose.

But wait… there's a note.

I figured it wouldn't hurt for me to look at it. I mean… it could be from a stalker. Or that guy who picks the corn out of his chili at lunch. And as her best friend's older brother/ the guy who's in love with her, I have the right to protect her from such weird people…

Right?

Nevertheless, I crossed over and plucked it out of her locker. I read the note and practically exhaled my lungs from relief:

_Good luck on your trip to Genovia! See you when you get back!_

_Your Secret Snowflake,_

_Boris Pelkowski_

Thank God. However, I wasn't quite out of the water yet.

Mia was coming right towards me.

Scrambling my brain for an excuse that wasn't half-baked, I merely waited to her to come to me.

Her expression was priceless: shocked. I suppose that's reasonable enough; I'm standing by her locker, holding a rose. What else would a girl think?

Disappointingly, I could only hand it to her and say, "Here. This just fell out of your locker."

Puzzled, she took the rose and read the note. At first she was a bit surprised and then strangely… let down? I pushed the feeling down, calling it wishful thinking and said, "Well? What's the verdict?" I was referring to the math final by now; not the rose.

Raising her head, Mia looked blankly at me. I think she was still in shock over the rose.

I tried again, slowly, "What did you get in algebra?"

I guess she didn't actually know herself, because she had to take out her computer print-out and look at it.

Her eyebrows went up, as if in total shock, and then the biggest, brightest grin graced her face.

And I fell in love. Again.

Then the world threw another whammy at me.

Falling out of her daze, Mia promptly launched herself on me, throwing her arms around my neck and squealing really loud.

My ear drums and my entire body will never be the same again. They're both still tingling.

After a little happy dance in my arms, she pulled away and was still in an euphoric state of mind. "I did it!" She grinned. "A B minus! Oh my gosh!" She thrust the paper into my hands and I stared at it, still a bit surprised from her hug.

"That's awesome," I told her, a smile creeping onto my face. "You did great. Congratulations."

"I never could have done it without your help," she said modestly. "I can't thank you enough, really."

I opened my mouth to reply, but then the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

I'm feeling pretty good about later on.

But now I have to go and set it up; Lilly has just said she's on her way.

May The Force be with me.

**(Later)**

The Force was nowhere to be found.

I don't understand what went wrong, though. I had concrete evidence; Lilly. I had supporting facts; Mia's hug. I had Judith on my side, dammit, and that girl can clone fruit flies, she can't be wrong!

I feel like shit.

I bet Mia feels like shit.

I feel like shit.

… I don't normally resort to swearing, as swearing, I think, shows society's incapability to express their feelings more articulately. Besides, Josh Richter swears more times than I can count, and if Josh Richter does it, it's not good.

But I suppose I should explain why I'm feeling so shitty. Yes… that's a good idea. Start in chronological order.

(Ahem)

It started out pretty well.

Out of all the booths, the Computer Club's was by far the most popular, which was surprising. However, we were working scrupulously for days on end. It's only logical that it paid off in the end.

Not only was the booth popular, but it was doing far better than Lilly's Amnesty booth (she wanted to have one for her moronic club but she didn't get her application form in in time for the deadline.

So you can see why I was in a great mood. I was nervous as anything and wanted to throw up everything I'd eaten for lunch, but otherwise I was fine.

However, I kept my cool when I spotted Mia and Tina Hakim Baba. I said, "Come on up!" And even though the line was really long, I didn't care that they were cutting in front of everyone else. And not a lot of people cared either. Especially after Mia's press conference.

I led Mia over to the chair that held my program and said, "Here, Mia, sit at this one." I put in the necessary programs and waited. I wondered what she was thinking she'd see. All around our classmates were laughing hysterically and I hoped that she wouldn't either once she saw my program.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Judith. "Wait, what are you doing?" She wanted to know.

I gave her a look that said, "What do you think I'm doing?" She knew about the plan to begin with—hell, she helped me. But I answered, "No, that's okay. I have a special one for her."

Suddenly, I pulled her away and demanded, "You know what I'm doing!"

Judith gaped. "You're not showing her _that_, are you?"

See, Judith and I had a little disagreement on if I should declare my love on a computer program, or give her little hints on the program, and then she'd turn around and I'd be standing with roses and _then _I'd declare my love.

Could you see me doing the second option?

No, neither could I.

Besides, I'm a coward, I have to say. I hide behind technology and computers and blah blah blah.

But if Mia really loves me like Lilly says she does, then she shouldn't care one bit. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

Besides, I don't understand why Judith didn't like the program. It's not as if I had any degrading or offensive images/messages on it.

Here was the program:

There's this castle. I tried to make it similar to the one that's in _Beauty and the Beast_, which is only Mia's favorite play ever. So imagine that castle. Imagine zooming in slowly to the castle and before long, you're in a courtyard. This courtyard is full of red roses. Gorgeous, blooming roses. Some are in bloom, some are not, and some have lost their petals, which are on the courtyard floor. Soon a banner comes waving across the screen, in front of the roses, as if the wind had brought it there. There are words written on the banner on a gold leaf. You can only read the words when the banner is still.

The words are:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may not know it_

_But I love you, too_

Pretty straightforward, right?

Pretty brilliant, right?

Pretty darn mushy and romantic, right?

Right.

If we are all in agreement here, than maybe you can tell me why Mia hated it.

She jumped up out of her chair as if a piece of meat was on it and screamed. Not good scream. Bad scream.

What the…?

She didn't yell at me, she didn't scream at me, she didn't even _look_ at me.

She ran.

She hauled Tina off the stage, and ran.

And I ran after her.

I kept calling her name but the entire school was at the Winter Carnival and I lost her in the crowd.

I gave up then and looked dejectedly into the ground.

So I have to ask, where did I go wrong?

So I'm sitting here, back at the booth, ignoring Judith's "I told you so's" and trying not to think about Mia.

I bet she's crying right now, dammit. Do I repulse her that much?

Oh god.

What if Judith and Lilly were wrong? What if she never loved me and now is freaked out because her best friend's older brother is in love with her and it's nearly pedophilic because soon I'll be eighteen and then she'll be a minor and I'm too old for her and….

Oh_ shit_.

0 0 0

**Notes: **If you've been to my homepage, you'll see that I actually wasn't planning on writing because of unforeseen circumstances. However, I haven't been writing in quite a while (like two, three weeks!) and today I just go the urge and… well. Here we go.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so awesome; your reviews always make me smile.

WARNING: _one chapter left._


	10. 19 December thru 20 December: Part Two

**Friday, December 19th (Still) Roughly 5 PM**

So basically I'm going crazy.

I'm surprised that I'm able to sit still and write all of this down, but I need get this all out somehow. If I don't, I'm convinced I'll explode.

All I've been able to do is think about Mia and what she's doing. What I did wrong. Both questions I have no answers to.

I've called her house four times and finally her mother sighed, "I'm sorry, Michael. As you know, she's locked herself in her room… the door's been taken down, but she hasn't come out."

"How is that possible?" I wanted to know. Knowing Lars's strength, he could have easily just thrown her over his shoulder.

"She climbed out the fire escape."

"What!"

This girl has been giving me way too many mini heart attacks as of late.

Another sigh. "Yes, she has… Clarisse! What are you doing here?"

What? Mia's grandmother is there now?

"Take me to her!" Was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead.

Great. Just great.

And I still don't know what I've done wrong.

**Same Day, roughly 8 PM**

Lilly just called.

Mia came to the dance.

Ohboyihopetheforceiswithmethistimebye.

**Saturday, December 20**

When I was about to turn twelve years old, all I wanted for my birthday was a laptop.

I didn't care what kind of laptop. I just wanted one. It could have been the most grotesque looking hunk of junk in the world but if it worked, I wanted it.

Laptops had just been invented then and I had to have one. I was obsessed with my computer and loved everything about it. One day at the computer store while getting a new mouse (my old one broke) I saw a laptop. The man at the cashier told me that the laptops were portable and didn't need to be plugged in for a certain amount of time. More than anything in the world, I wanted one of those laptops.

I should mention at the time, I had an attitude problem. Much similar to the one Lilly has had all of her life. You see, I was a little smart-ass back then and always talked back to my teachers. Never mind if they were complete imbeciles who didn't know the difference between the quadratic formula or the Pythagorean theorum. The point was, I was a terror to have in the classroom. I always corrected/talked back to my teachers and didn't give a care about the homework they assigned us.

My parents tried everything. Psychoanalyzing me, taking me to another psychoanalyst, a psychiatrist, a therapist. I bet if Dr. Phil was well-known they would've taken me to him. Nothing worked.

So when I started whining about wanting a laptop, my parents came up with a plan. They told me they would get me a laptop for my birthday if I stopped correcting/talking back to my teachers, even if they were wrong.

Which I did. Immediately. I wanted a laptop _that badly._

So when they did, and I first charged it up and took it with me to school, I knew a joy such as I had never known before in my life, and never expected to feel again.

That is, until last night.

I am completely serious.

As you know, Lilly called last night and told me that I had better get my butt over to AEHS because Mia was there and this was my last chance. So I hurried it over there like the lovesick dog I am.

Luckily, I made it just in time. She was just turning to Lars and saying, "Come on. We've been here long enough. I still have a lot of packing to do. Let's go."

Then she turned and saw me, standing there, out of breath, with an un-tied bow tie. Okay. So… not what I was expecting in terms of first appearances. So sue me. I was in a hurry.

But I pushed down these doubts and said instead, "I didn't think you were coming."

She glanced around nervously, her pretty face flushed. "Well, I almost didn't."

I wracked my brain for something to say that wouldn't make her cry. "I called you a bunch of times. Only you wouldn't come to the phone."

_No shit, Sherlock. Think of that all on your own?_

Looking down, Mia looked like she would rather the gym floor open up to reveal a pool she could drown in. And I'm her inspiration. Great.

I couldn't help but blurt honestly, "Mia… with that thing today. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Her gaze still on the floor, she said, "It didn't. I mean, it wasn't that. It was something Kenny said." Which was a lie, of course. Her nostrils were flaring. She can be so cute.

But I said, "Yeah. Well, I heard you two broke up."

Suddenly, though, I had had enough. I couldn't keep up this game. It was time we stopped hiding, stopped playing with each other. "The thing is… I knew it was you. Who was leaving those cards." Okay, not until approxiametely twenty-four hours ago, but that's a minor detail.

"You did?"

"Of course I did," if I sounded a little impatient, sue me. "Lilly told me."

Her face the picture of shock, she finally met my eyes. "_Lilly _told you?" She cried. "How did _she _know?"

I waved my hand, still impatient. "I don't know. Your friend Tina told her, I guess. But that's not important."

Mia's gray gaze had left me by then, finding Tina and Lilly. Instantly they narrowed. "I'm going to kill them," she murmured.

This was ridiculous. This wasn't even about the stupid cards. This was about us. "Mia," I grabbed her shoulders, shaking them slightly. "It doesn't _matter._ What matters is that I meant what I wrote. And I thought you did, too."

There. I said it.

To my relief, she didn't even hestitate. "Of course I meant it."

But I still didn't understand. Shaking my head, I had to know. "Then why did you freak out like that today at the Carnival?"

She looked a little surprised, but met my eyes and said, "Well, because… because… I thought… I thought you were making fun of me."

Oh, Mia.

I didn't hesitate either when I replied, "Never."

And then I did something I should have done a long time ago.

I kissed her.

And unlike my other experiences, which were far and few between, it was… it was…

Well. _Finally. _If that made any sense.

Let's just say it was a feeling that words can't describe.

We kissed through Lilly's rants and analyzing remarks on how sad it was that we were in love with each other for the longest time and blah blah blah.

We flushed with the catcalls and congratulations were got from Boris, Tina, Judith, Felix, and Trevor.

We kissed again through Lana Weinberger walking past and saying, "Oh, God, get a room, would you please?" (Now that little witch knows what it feels like to have to be subjected to PDA.)

We slow danced the night away until Lilly ruined our fun, saying, "Come on you guys, it's snowing so hard, if we don't leave now, we'll never get home."

…And we kissed again with the snow falling down around us, on Mia's stoop to her loft. And it was hardly weird at all with her bodyguard complaining he was cold.

Love must do crazy things to people, because in the span of twelve hours, I've noticably changed.

Lilly says that I'm too happy and is disgusted by the fact that a smile hasn't left my face since. Even if Mia's left for Genovia. No matter. I'll wait for her.

My parents say that they enjoy this change in me. And then they try to psychoanalyze me to figure out how this happened.

Trevor says that he knew all along that I was hot for my little sister's best friend and Judith told him that to know something requires a brain, which Trevor apparently does not have. Ouch.

Felix just gave me a knowing smirk, the smart-ass.

And although I know things will be tough, especially considering Mia's a princess and about four years younger, she's worth it.

Besides, I have the feeling we'll get our own "happily ever after" anyway.

… Oh boy. I _have _turned into that puff Romeo.

And I don't even care.

0 0 0

**Final Notes: **And that's the end my loves. It took exactly 10 months, but it's finished. I had a great time writing this and I hope that everyone had a great time reading this.

There will be no sequel I'm sorry to say. Although this was a pleasure to write, it is just too difficult trying to be a member of the opposite sex.

However, I am not ruling out the possibility of doing another PD fic. I know that it will be AU and will hardly have anything to do with the books.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this; your reviews have pushed me on to write and have made me smile whenever I read them.

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:** ly0ness, -boos-, LightningLover, GilmoreDancer22, angelofevil, JaDe-ViPeR08, dontcry4me, xiao chan, Stefany, **and **arianna99**

And thank you to those who will review this chapter!


End file.
